First Kiss (Punks Do Not Blush)
by TheMistressofSass
Summary: Inspired by the video First Kiss on YouTube, Percy and Annabeth kiss for the first time. Featuring Punk!Percy and Girly!Annabeth. (Posted on my Tumblr, too.)


Percy waited in line impatiently for the directors to call him. He was tapping his foot, glancing around at everyone in the waiting room who were also waiting for the directors to call them.

They all looked surprisingly calm, which slightly irritated Percy quite a bit because they were going to kiss a stranger. Sure, Percy has had his fair share of kisses before, but they were all with girls he knew. Did he mention that they were going to kiss a fucking stranger?

Someone that must've been important went inside the waiting room and called on two names, and Percy was suddenly aware that they had called him after the second time they repeated his name.

Percy got up, very nervous, and saw the person he was supposed to be kissing in two minutes. Percy swore that his breath caught. The person he was supposed to be kissing was wearing cream color heels, a floral skirt that exposed her long, tan, legs and a white tank top that exposed part of her back. She had long, blonde hair with princess curls, grey, stormy eyes and some make up on.

In short, she was drop-dead gorgeous.

The person who had called them started rushed them inside the studio, informing them on what they were supposed to do. "Alright, kids. What you need to do is give each other's names, compliment each other, and kiss. That simple." The man was in his mid thirties and had a harsh, Boston accent.

They passed a couple who were speaking, apparently they had just got off set. The man who was guiding them pushed them on a set, filled with cameras. "Go stand in the spotlight."

Percy stared at the guy who had ushered them, wondering why he was being so rude. "Hey, it's not necessary to be so rude, you know." Percy commented, preparing himself for a fight, just in case.

The man who had guided him flared his nostrils, "You know-"

"Ted," Interrupted the director. She was sitting on a typical directors chair, and had blonde hair. "Leave them be,"

The director flashed him a quick smile of apology. "I'm sorry for his rude actions, but we're running late on time, so could you two go stand in the spotlight, please?"

Percy tilted his head, confused. He glanced next to him and realized that the girl had stood next to him, during his argument with the Ted. Percy could see her face more clearly, and he swore he was going to drool soon if she kept on being so beautiful.

She caught him staring at her, and smirked at him. Percy did not blush, nope. punks don't blush.

She sashayed to the spotlight, and Percy quickly remembered that he was supposed kiss this stunning human being. He gulped and raised his hands to his mouth and smelled his breath. Good thing that Percy ate a mint before this.

He walked over to the spotlight, making sure that his stride was calm and not showing how nervous he was. He stood in the spotlight, waiting for the cameraman to tell them when to start.

The camera started counting, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1." He mouthed the last two numbers.

Immediately, the girl stretched out her hand. "I'm Annabeth."

He took her hands in his and shook it, "Percy." He realized he was still shaking her hand, for a bit too long and quickly shoved it in his pocket.

"You're beautiful." The words fell out of Percy's mouth before he could stop them. He almost blushed again, but he (thankfully) forced himself not to.

She raised an eyebrow. "Straight forward, aren't you?"

Percy started to rub his neck, "Only with you." Goddamn his mouth and his emotions.

He saw a blush steadily rise to her cheeks, which was so adorable and oh my god she's just this little human being and wait is he fangirling?

"I like your lip ring," She commented, looking at his lips, or more specifically, his silver lip ring.

"Thanks." He will not allow himself to blush around her, which is taking a lot of effort.

"So, what do you do for a living?" She seemed genuinely interested in his daily life, which was a change because the only people in his life who actually cared about that were his bandmates and his parents.

"I'm in a band, but other than that I'm in NYU majoring in Marine Biology."

She stared at me incredulously. "Seriously? I'm in NYU too. I'm majoring in architecture."

Percy smirked at Annabeth. "What a coincidence." He shifted his weight to his left foot, knowing that they were stalling.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He turned to the director to ask her his question. "So uh, when do we-"

He was interrupted by Annabeth harshly pulling his belt loops in an effort to bring him to closer to her, then she tilted her head and closed her eyes and smashed her lips against his. He made a surprised noise against her mouth, his eyes still open wide. He calmed down quickly knowing that he was supposed to be kissing this magnificent person, so he closed his eyes, started kissing her back, and lifted his hand to her cheek to caress it.

It was the best kiss he ever had. It was passionate but slow, genuine and fireworks inducing. He could taste the strawberry lipgloss she had on her lips and somehow that made it all more amazing, if you could make the most breathtaking kiss he'd ever had more amazing.

After an unknown amount of time afterwards, the pulled away (sadly, Percy thought). Percy told himself, Punks Do Not Blush.

(He later might've gotten her number written on his forearm.)


End file.
